Il diario
by Annalisae
Summary: Quel diario maledetto era destinato a segnare la vita di Ginny anche negli anni successivi.Le conseguenze della sua ingenuità la porteranno a accettare una persona odiata.


**Note dell'autrice:** Questa fanfiction è nata quando il mio ragazzo mi ha gentilmente regalato un bel diario in pelle, oggetti su cui io adoro scrivere le mie memorie, le mie sensazioni e parte della mia vita; dove prendo appunti per fic, dove trascrivo le frasi che più mi sono piaciute e cose simili. Abbiamo avuto un tenero scambio di battute e dopo un po' la mia mente ha cominciato a ribollire freneticamente portandomi alla stesura della trama di questa fic. Discussa e approvata con e da Michele, il mio ragazzo, lo ringrazio infinitamente di avermi portato a tutto questo. Sebbene lui me l'abbia regalato, il diario, il giorno del mio compleanno, cioè il 14 Agosto, ho deciso ora di pubblicarla, dopo naturalmente Seduction. Spero che potrà essere di vostro gradimento!

**Titolo:** Il diario

**Personaggi:** Ginevra Weasley, i signori Weasley, il Trio Protagonista, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Piton, Albus Silente per i primi due capitoli, Mangiamorte, signori Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Paciock.

**Ambientazione:** Questo primo capitolo è ambientato durante il primo anno di Ginny, parte del secondo durante il quinto e sesto anno di Harry, gli altri durante il settimo anno di Harry, sesto di Ginny.

**Riassunto:** Quel diario maledetto che cambiò radicalmente l'esistenza di Ginny durante il suo primo anno ad Hogwarts era destinato a segnare la sua vita anche negli anni successivi. Le conseguenze della sua ingenuità, nell'aver posto fede in un oggetto oscuro e proibito avranno ripercussioni che mai avrebbe potuto immaginare, portandola a dover accettare la presenza di una persona che avrebbe sempre odiato, all'interno della sua stessa vita.

* * *

**Il diario**

**_Capitolo primo:_**

_The Nightmare_

"Avanti, Ginny, ora cerca di dormire." disse la calda voce di Molly Weasley che sorrise quando la sua piccola bambina annuì con la testa.

"Vedrai che tra un paio di giorni si rimetterà tutto a posto," aggiunse Arthur sedendosi ai bordi del letto dell'infermeria della scuola di Hogwarts. Il suo animo paterno si era placato non appena Harry aveva riportato Ginny fuori da quella maledetta Camera dei Segreti, ma non riusciva a smettere di pensare cosa sarebbe potuto accadere, sua figlia era lì per miracolo. Come poteva essere stato un padre così sprovveduto?

"Ma, io non ho molto sonno..." rispose la piccola tirandosi su dalle coperte e mettendosi a sedere appoggiando il cuscino sullo schienale del letto.

"Avanti, Ginny." la rimproverò Molly seriamente. "Non discutere. Ne hai passate di cotte e di crude, ora cerca di dormire."

"Sei ancora arrabbiata con me, mamma?" chiese Ginny osservando il volto corrugato del genitore e sentendosi ancora in colpa per tutto quello che era successo.

"Ovvio che non è colpa tua, Ginny!" eslcamò la signora Weasley con un sorriso rassicurante. "Ma devi stare attenta, cosa ti avevamo detto noi riguardo gli oggetti che non ti appartengono?"

"Sì, mamma, lo so..." cercò di scusarsi la piccola. "Ma l'ho trovato nel mio calderone e pensavo me l'aveste comprato voi. O pensavo fosse un regalo di Fred e George, credevo avessero architettato loro la magia del diario, cioè il fatto che mi rispondesse." disse chinando lo sguardo e sentendo le proprie guance avvampare. Era stata così ingenua.

"Avanti, Ginny," intervenne suo padre. "Ora basta pensarci, hai bisogno di riposare."

La piccola annuì rimettendosi stesa, ma per quanto ci provasse non poteva fare a meno di ripensare che fosse tutta colpa sua. Tutta quella paura, la quasi chiusura della scuola. I feriti, Hermione pietrificata...

"Harry e Ron stanno bene?" chiese apprensiva cercando conferma negli occhi della madre.

"Sì, stanno bene." rispose Molly con un sorriso. "Hanno fatto anche prima di te a guarire, sono già fuori dall'Infermeria. E lo sai perché?" chiese la signora Weasley con un sorriso.

"Perchè?" chiese Ginny guardandola con quei grandi occhi verdi.

"Perchè loro hanno dormito abbastanza." completò lei dandole un colpetto sotto il mento.

"Mamma..." rispose la bambina rollando gli occhi e voltandosi dall'altra parte. La notte era ormai inoltrata e la ragazza undicenne sentiva la stanchezza addosso, percepiva ancora il volto secco per tutte le lacrime che aveva versato, sentiva il suo braccio destro incrostrato di sangue così come numerose altre ferite del suo corpo. Eppure non riusciva a fare a meno di ricordare gli eventi avvenuti quella sera, oltre tutto ciò che le era capitato durante l'anno.

Era come se la sua mente continuasse a rielaborare pensieri, immagini e sensazioni, nonostante il suo corpo pregasse per un po' di riposo. Tentò di chiudere gli occhi, ma la reazione che ebbe fu solo quella di sentirsi osservata così li riaprì quasi immediatamente.

Molly stava per sgridare la figlia quando sentirono dei passi avvicinarsi. Entrambi i genitori si alzarono in piedi, non appena Albus Silente entrò per la porta e diede uno sguardo verso di loro, Ginny a sua volta si mise a sedere.

"Comodi, comodi." disse il Preside con un ampio sorriso stendendo la mano verso i signori Weasley che lo salutarono gratificanti. "Sembra che tutto sia tornato a posto." disse lanciando uno sguardo verso la piccola Ginny.

La ragazza non sorrise, ma abbassò lo sguardo, mortificata. Si sentiva così in colpa per tutto ciò che era successo, che non sapeva se mai si sarebbe potuta perdonare così tanta ingenuità.

"Avanti, piccola." la incoraggiò il Preside. "Non è mica la fine del mondo, nessun danno è irreparabile e tu danni non ne hai fatti, anzi," disse con un bagliore di divertimento negli occhi azzurri, "Hai trovato finalmente un po' di lavoro per Madama Chips, che altrimenti sarebbe rimasta disoccupata!"

A Ginny scappò un tenero sorriso, ma subito chiese apprensiva "Il diario...? E' stato distrutto definitivamente?"

"Sì," disse appena rabbuiato il Preside rendendo la sua espressione dura e severa. "Tom Riddle non potrà più tornare ad infestare questa scuola, è sicuro." annunciò con decisione.

"Allora è proprio vero?" chiese Arthur con un tono che Ginny non aveva mai sentito. "Era proprio di Voi-Sapete-Chi quel diario?"

"Temo proprio che sia così, Arthur." Rispose Silente guardando i coniugi Weasley da sotto gli occhiali a mezzaluna.

"Non siamo più al sicuro?" chiese Molly stringendo il braccio del marito inconsciamente.

Per un momento gli occhi di Albus saettarono verso la bambina che ascoltava interessata e catturata il loro dialogo, ma poi tornarono come se niente fosse stato sulla figura di Arthur. "Credo che finchè non troveremo il corpo di Riddle, non ci potremo mai dire al sicuro." spiegò ambiguamente il Preside. "Ma per il momento non c'è nulla di cui preoccuparsi." aggiunse con un sorriso che tranquillizzò, almeno in parte, Molly ed Arthur.

"Signor Preside" disse improvvisamente una quinta voce che precedette l'incedere sicuro e veloce di Madama Chips.

"Sì?" rispose Silente voltandosi verso la donna che si era fermata al centro della stanza con una boccetta in mano. "Oh certo!" esclamò ricordandosi solo in quel momento di una conversazione avuta pochi minuti prima. "Molly, Arthur" disse con tatto rivolto ai due genitori. "Perdonatemi, ma vi devo chiedere di andare, Madama Chips deve chiudere l'infermeria."

"Certamente," rispose Arthur seguito dalla moglie. I due Weasley si avvicinarono verso la figlia, accarezzandole la testa la salutarono. "Dormi bene Ginny, e non preoccuparti. Fra poco sarai a casa." dissero con un sorriso rassicurante.

Ginny annuì, guardandoli mentre porgevano i loro saluti al Preside e quando finalmente se ne andarono.

"Buonanotte, Ginevra." disse Silente salutandola e uscendo anche lui dall'Infermeria dove rimase sola con Madama Chips che riordinava la stanza metodicamente.

"Mia cara," disse la Signora riprendendo in mano quel bicchiere che aveva appoggiato sul tavolino. "Prendi questa pozione, ti aiuterà a dormire." le spiegò porgendole il bicchiere.

Ginny glielo prese dalle mani, accorgendosi sfortunatamente dell'odore malsano che quel liquido produceva e che saliva prepotentemente su nelle sue narici. Disgustata guardò Madama Chips che con tutta risposta incrociò le mani sul petto aspettando impaziente. Sapeva che non aveva altra alternativa se non quella di ingerire il liquido. Prese un profondo respiro e mandò giù tutto d'un fiato.

"Brava," disse Madama Chips riprendendosi quasi rudemente il bicchiere fra le mani. "Ora mettiti seduta e dormi," le disse frettolosa chiudendosi nel suo ufficio.

Ginny non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di vedere la signora sparire che sentì una grande stanchezza piombarle addosso, così pesante da non farle nemmeno sentire il disgustoso gusto di quel liquido nella sua gola. Chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò trasportare dall'inconscio dei sogni.

* * *

Fu il ticchettare dell'acqua sul pavimento in pietra, costante e martellante, a svegliarla. L'umidità dell'aria fu la prima cosa che riconobbe. Appoggiò le mani sul suolo per alzarsi e notò immediatamente che era bagnato. Tentennante sbattè le palpebre e si guardò attorno, già consapevole del luogo in cui si trovava.

Era in una stanza ampia e circolare, le pareti erano cromate, divise in una scacchiera di alternati colori, bianco e nero. C'erano alte colonne tutt'attorno che separavano delle piccole nicchie a sesto acuto all'interno della stanza; erano buie, non si intravedeva nulla attraverso di esse. La volta della stanza era alta, terribilmente alta, c'era acqua tutt'intorno. Era distesa al centro della stanza, in mezzo a un piccolo tondo di pietra dal quale si diramavano piccoli sentieri circondati da quell'acqua che Ginny sapeva provenire dal bagno sovrastante.

Come c'era finita lì, di nuovo? Si chiese scrutando terrorizzata lo stemma Serpeverde impresso sul tetto, al centro della grande volta. Gli occhi famelici del serpente scintillarono, rifulgendo di una luce smeraldina.

Il suo cuore cominciò a battere più veloce.

L'aria pesante e umida del sotterraneo le rendeva difficile la respirazione, costringendola ad alzare e abbassare erraticamente i polmoni. Cosa ci faceva lì?

Lentamente si mise in piedi, guardandosi attorno con occhi sbarrati, ricolmi di terrore e panico, doveva prestare attenzione ad ogni singolo rumore che avrebbe sentito. Cercò di sfruttare i suoi sensi al massimo, per cogliere qualsiasi movimento, ma era tutto tranquillo, o almeno così sembrava.

Con cautela si mosse all'interno della stanza, sapeva per esperienza, che nella Camera dei Segreti ogni rumore rieccheggiava, con un eco che durava per molto tempo, proprio per la sua conformazione. Doveva solo arrivare all'uscita con calma, si ricordava, negli unici e rari sprazzi di memoria che le erano rimasti durante quel periodo, di dov'era l'uscita e come fare, bè, l'aveva fatto molte altre volte, no?

Seguì un sentiero di pietra che portava verso una nicchia sulla destra, era quasi sicura che fosse quello ciò che stava cercando. Poteva sentire il suo corpo tremare, se il diario era stato distrutto, perchè lei si trovava ancora lì? E se invece ci fosse andata per sua volontà? Se fosse rimasta così legata al diario e a Tom da tornare di sua iniziativa lì dentro e non se ne fosse resa conto? Magari non era il diario ad aver fatto tutto quel male, magari era stata veramente lei.

Merlino...

Si muoveva silenziosamente, poggiando i piedi nel modo più soffice che conosceva, proprio come quando era piccola e doveva alzarsi dal letto di notte non svegliando Fred e George che dormivano nella stanza con lei. Sentiva il cuore battere prepotentemente dentro di lei, le sembrava che stesse per scoppiare tanto grande era la sua paura, ma cosa realmente temeva? Aveva passato, nonostante tutto, gran parte del suo tempo in quella stanza e non le era mai accaduto nulla. Certo, ma ora sapeva che Tom non era un suo amico. E se l'avesse portata lì per vendicarsi? Perchè aveva tradito il suo segreto cioè di non parlarne con nessuno? Cosa doveva fare?

Continuò momentaneamente a camminare verso quella nicchia che si schiariva man mano che la ragazza si stava avvicinando. Si lanciò qualche occhiata attorno, ma del basilisco non c'era nessuna traccia. Ma tanto, il Basilisco era morto di sicuro, no? Sì, aveva visto Harry ucciderlo, come allo stesso modo aveva visto Tom morire, o meglio, scomparire.

Finchè non troveremo il corpo di Tom non potremo dirci al sicuro.

Quella frase non servì di certo a rassicurarla. Una volta raggiunta la nicchia, si appoggiò alla colonna, respirando profondamente e cercando di schiarirsi la mente, ma mentre stava pensando intensamente, un rumore la distrasse e si voltò di scatto, i sensi all'erta, l'anima in panico.

Non ebbe il coraggio di muoversi, erano troppo tremante, troppo impaurita per poter fare qualsiasi movimento. Sapeva che qualunque cosa sarebbe arrivata, non sarebbe stato nulla di buono. Perchè nulla che proveniva da Tom, o dalla Camera dei Segreti era mai stato buono. Lo sapeva.

La disperazione la colse quando si rese conto di essere intrappolata in quella stanza, attanagliata dalla paura fece l'unica cosa che le parve sensata in quel momento, mentre i movimenti si facevano sempre più erratici e vicini: cominciò a correre.

Sapeva in cuor suo che la fuga non avrebbe fatto altro che attirare il predatore, chiunque lui fosse, qualunque cosa fosse, verso di lei, ma non sapeva cos'altro fare. Spinse le sue gambe il più veloce possibile, non guardandosi indietro, aveva l'impressione che se si fosse voltata, la paura l'avrebbe paralizzata.

Non si era mai resa conto di quanto fosse pesante il suo corpo da trascinare se non in quel momento, mentre correva, disperata per la propria vita. Forse, avrebbe fatto meglio a corrergli in contro anzichè allontanarsi, dopotutto quella cosa l'avrebbe raggiunta in qualsiasi caso.

Con suo grande timore sentì un fruscio avvicinarsi e sapeva che oramai la sua corsa sarebbe stata interrotta, lo sapeva per certo. La cosa era vicina, probabilmente se ci prestava attenzione avrebbe sentito il suo respiro sul suo collo. Chiuse gli occhi, spingendosi in avanti, chiedendo ai suoi muscoli brucianti di non abbandonarla proprio in quel momento. Una reazione sul suo corpo ci fu, il ritmo fu accelerato, ma quasi contemporaneamente, la ragazza scivolò su una chiazza d'acqua che aveva bagnato la pietra del pavimento. Crollò a terra, sbattendo le ginocchia violentemente al suolo.

Rimase lì a faccia in giù, stesa, spiaccicata quasi, e si sentì impotente, sentì lacrime scendere sul suo viso, lacrime che oramai credeva di non versare mai più, eppure scendevano una dopo l'altra bagnandole caldamente il viso. Piangeva, perchè sapeva che Tom o il Basilisco erano a pochi centimetri da lei, lo sapeva, se lo sentiva. Tutto ciò da cui era convinta di essersi allontanata, ora era lì, con lei. Tutto ciò che credeva morto, distrutto, disintegrato, era lì con lei.

Serrò gli occhi, stringendosi le mani nei propri palmi e cercando di concentrarsi sulla sensazione che le sue unghie le facevano provare mentre si conficcavano nella carne, eppure il rumore ticchettante dei passi che si avvicinavano sempre di più verso di lei, la distraevano per quanto sforzo ci stava mettendo. Ma come poteva essere vero ciò che le stava succedendo?

"Una Weasley," disse d'un tratto una voce profonda e metallica che non riuscì a riconoscere immediatamente. "Nella Camera dei Segreti." Continuò piena di disprezzo e superiorità. "Una Grifondoro che profana il più antico posto dei Serpeverde."

Non aveva il coraggio di alzare la testa, perchè sapeva che il suo cuore avrebbe smesso di battere se mai l'avesse guardato negli occhi. Rimase completamente ferma, cercando di bloccare il suo petto che si alzava velocemente su e giù.

"Che cosa ci fai qui?" Le chiese quella voce.

Ginny non rispose, ma trattenne il fiato quando la figura si chinò accanto a lei. Vide una cascata di capelli biondi alla sua destra, oltre che a un paio di stivali neri, in pelle lucidi; riflettevano il terrore nei suoi occhi.

"N-non... Non lo s-so." rispose terrorizzata la ragazza. Credeva che quell'incubo fosse finito, credeva che non avrebbe mai più dovuto preoccuparsi di Tom e della Camera dei Segreti, ma quello non era Tom. No, probabilmente Tom se n'era andato davvero, ma allora, chi era?

Prima di decidere se alzare la testa o meno, l'uomo la prese per i capelli, costringendola ad alzarsi. Ginny protestò, sentendosi tirare all'indietro, sentendo le radici dei suoi capelli strapparsi per la violenza con cui l'uomo la mise in piedi.

"Come puoi non sapere perchè sei qui?" chiese quella voce fredda e distaccata così chiara e potente nella sua mente.

Inutili furono i tentativi di Ginny di liberarsi da quella stretta, inutili furono le sue mani che graffiarono le mani di quell'uomo, inutili furono i suoi tentativi di risvegliarsi da quel sogno che sembrava purtroppo la realtà.

"Non sono un Basilisco, puoi aprirli gli occhi." sibilò con tono saccente.

Sebbene Ginny non volesse obbedirgli, lo fece, aprì gli occhi. Trattenne il respiro non appena si rese conto che davanti a lei non c'era altri che Lucius Malfoy. La prima e unica volta che l'aveva visto, lui le aveva rovinato la vita, dandole quel diario; la prima e unica volta che l'aveva vista, aveva segnato la sua esistenza in un modo che Ginny sapeva non avrebbe mai dimenticato. L'uomo indossava una camicia bianca, lineare e semplice che rendeva la sua figura ancora più slanciata e statuaria. I pantaloni neri erano pregiati, vestiti che mai e poi mai Ginny si sarebbe potuta permettere. Ma non era quello a spaventarla, oltre la possente figura di Malfoy, e la sua notoria pericolosità, Ginny era terrorizzata da quel bastone che le ricordava la testa del Basilisco, quel bastone da cui l'uomo aveva estratto la bacchetta che ora era puntata contro di lei.

"Sei sorpresa?" chiese lui apparentemente divertito, o forse era semplicemente nauseato, Ginny non sapeva dirlo. "Qual è il tuo nome, bambina?" chiese con una finta punta di affetto.

"G-ginny..." rispose la ragazza incantata e spaventata da quell'oggetto che Malfoy stringeva fra le mani.

"Ginny," disse l'uomo pensieroso, "Dev'essere il diminutivo di Ginevra, mi sbaglio?"

La piccola annuì, cercando di arretrare spaventata.

"Cosa ci fai qui, Ginevra?" chiese Malfoy recuperando il tono serio e incisivo.

"Non so cosa ci faccio qui..." ripeté Ginny con un sussurro.

"E' stato il diario a portarti qui?" chiese l'uomo insistente.

Ginny fece un altro passo indietro, non voleva rispondergli, non voleva parlare con lui. Le sue guancesi infiammarono improvvisamente, senza alcun motivo.

"Rispondimi." le intimò l'uomo con voce terrificante.

"S-sì." rispose la piccola sempre più spaventata.

"Com'è successo?" chiese l'uomo sempre più insistente scrutando il volto della bambina.

Ginny guardò i lineamenti di quell'uomo e ne ebbe paura, guardò le labbra, sottili, e ne ebbe paura, guardò gli occhi, così glaciali e freddi, simili ad un giorno di nebbia, tempestoso e grigio e ne ebbe paura. Prima che la riprendesse ancora, Ginny rispose in fretta. "Ho cominciato a scrivere sul diario..." disse chiudendo gli occhi e ripercorrendo tutti quei ricordi che aveva tentato di cancellare e che non avrebbe mai più voluto far riemergere. "E questo mi rispondeva. Era Tom, Tom Riddle, un ragazzo di Serpeverde esistito tanti anni fa." spiegò Ginny ignara del fatto che Lucius Malfoy conoscesse più che bene la storia di colui che poi sarebbe diventato Lord Voldemort. "A mano a mano che scrivevo, il diario si è impossessato di me e..." si fermò, incapace di andare avanti. Cercò con tutta sè stessa di fermare quel labbro che tremava, ma non ci riuscì.

"E cosa?" chiese Malfoy quasi impaziente.

"Perchè me l'ha dato?" chiese Ginny improvvisamente quasi irata nei suoi confronti. La rabbia si stava piano piano sostituendo alla paura, mentre si rendeva conto che era anche in parte colpa sua se lei avesse causato tutti quei danni.

"Finisci di raccontare." le intimò l'uomo con un tono così severo che Ginny non osò replicare.

"Dopo mi dirà perchè me l'ha dato?" chiese lei con tono innocente prima di proseguire.

"Sì." rispose secco Malfoy.

"Come stavo dicendo, più scrivevo cose di me, più il diario entrava dentro di me," spiegò lei chiudendo gli occhi e sentendo chiaramente la sensazione di discomforto e di vuoto che accompagnava quei momenti. "E io non sapevo più cosa stavo facendo, non mi rendevo conto che Tom riviveva sempre di più attraverso di me."

"Lui riviveva dentro di te?" chiese allibito Malfoy osservando la ragazzina con le sopracciglia leggermente alzate.

"Esatto." rispose secca Ginny.

"Ha mai preso forma?" continuò con una punta di impazienza nella sua voce altresì controllata.

"Sì," rispose Ginny sentendo il suo cuore accelerare. "Questa sera, qualche ora fa. Ha preso forma, rischiando quasi di uccidermi."

A quelle parole, il volto dell'uomo si trasformò in una maschera di incredulità "E ora dov'è?" chiese guardandosi attorno.

"E' stato distrutto." rispose Ginny. "O almeno così ha detto il Professor Silente."

"Distrutto?" ripeté allibito. "Come distrutto?"

"Harry Potter lo ha distrutto, uccidendo il Basilisco." spiegò Ginny.

"Potter?" ripeté irato l'uomo. Ginny annuì in risposta. L'uomo si zittì, raccogliendosi come in sé stesso e cominciando a rielaborare le informazioni che la piccola bambina gli aveva dato. Lord Voldemort il suo signore, era vissuto per una seconda volta tramite quel diario, tramite quella ragazzina aveva preso forma umana, ma ancora una volta, Potter era intervenuto. E il meccanismo era stato innescato da lui, che aveva dato il diario a quella bambina.

"Perché me l'ha dato?" chiese improvvisamente quello scricciolo di ragazzina dagli occhi verdi, i capelli rossi e le guance altrettanto infiammate.

"Il diario?" chiese l'uomo leggermente colto alla sprovvista, ma subito si riprese, concentrandosi nuovamente su ciò che la ragazzina gli aveva chiesto. "Semplicemente volevo ripulire questa scuola dai sudici Mezzosangue e scacciare una volta per tutte Silente." spiegò con tono assolutamente distaccato come se nulla fosse. Ginny si sentì ribollire d'ira, ma non poteva fare nulla, non poteva niente contro di lui. "Dimmi di più sul ragazzo."

"Su Tom?" chiese Ginny mentre un brivido correva giù per la sua schiena.

"Esatto." rispose l'uomo suonando quasi stanco per i continui chiarimenti di Ginny.

"Cosa devo dire?" disse Ginny ingenuamente.

"Come ha fatto a trasformarsi in forma corporea?" disse l'uomo glaciale.

"C-credo che abbia sfruttato il mio corpo," disse Ginny imbarazzata dalle domande pressanti dell'uomo. "Il professor Silente ha detto che probabilmente ogni volta che scrivevo nel diario era come se gli concedessi una parte di me. Oramai scrivevo di tutto lì dentro, così Tom si era alla fine impossessato di tutta me stessa."

E quindi la ragazza era lo strumento, pensò Malfoy stringendo con forza la bacchetta fra le sue mani. E Potter ha bloccato il piano del Mio Signore ancora una volta.

"Portami da Potter." disse l'uomo con un tono falsamente gentile.

"Non so dove sia." rispose Ginny guardandolo allibita.

"Ho detto di portarmi da Potter." ripeté Malfoy con voce sempre controllata e metallica, nessun sentimento traspariva ora da quelle labbra serrate e fini.

"E io ho detto che non so dove sia." continuò Ginny.

"Tu sai dov'è, sporca traditrice del tuo sangue!" disse con odio fissandola intensamente con quegli occhi di ghiaccio. Ginny si sentì morire, mentre le ginocchia cominciarono a tremare e la paura a rientrare in circolo nell proprie vene.

"N-no, non lo so..." rispose a bassa voce incapace di staccare gli occhi da quelle iridi di puro metallo colato.

Senza preavviso Malfoy fece qualche passo avanti, stringendo il collo della ragazzina nella sua larga mano. "Portami da Potter, questa è l'ultima volta che te lo chiedo." disse con tono freddo e gelido.

A Ginny mancava l'aria mentre annaspava cercando di liberarsi da quella stretta, mentre graffiava contro la sua pelle, ma non c'era nulla che potesse fare per liberarsi, nulla se non fissare quelle iridi di un colore inesistente e vuoto, di un colore inumano, senza vita.

* * *

"Svegliati! Svegliati, Ginny!" esclamò una voce conosciuta.

Sentendosi scossa per le spalle, la ragazzina aprì lentamente gli occhi, la testa pulsava, il corpo doleva. Era frastornata, mentre si guardava attorno. Le luci dell'infermeria dove pochi attimi prima si era addormentata, erano accese, Fred e George erano chini su di lei che si era scoperta dalle lenzuola e tremava per il freddo e per la paura. Madama Chips era corsa fuori dalla stanza, mentre i due ragazzi la guardavano preoccupati.

"Cos'è successo?" chiese la piccola guardando i due fratelli allibita.

"Eravamo venuti qui per farti una sorpresa," cominciò George, "Madama Chips aveva chiuso prima che potessimo venire a vedere come stavi" aggiunse Fred "E i professori non ci avevano lasciato liberi di venire prima." Completò George. "Comunque, volevamo salutarti e quando siamo entrati stavi parlando nel sonno..." disse George mentre Fred annuiva, "E poi hai incominciato a dimenarti, urlavi che qualcuno ti lasciasse andare. Mentre Fred ti svegliava, io ho chiamato Madama Chips che ora è andata da Silente. Cosa stavi sognando, Ginny?"

La ragazza ascoltò il racconto perplessa, a quella domanda cercò di ricordarsi qualcosa, ma non c'era nulla da fare. "Non lo so..." disse mentre la porta dell'infermeria si spalancava nuovamente.

"Signor Preside, le ripeto che non so come sia potuto succedere," disse Madama Chips visibilmente alterata seguendo Albus Silente che camminava velocemente verso di loro. "La Pozione avrebbe dovuto coprire ogni incubo, ogni sogno, avrebbe dovuto farla dormire tranquilla, senza problemi."

"Lo so, Poppy," rispose Silente avvicinandosi verso di loro. "E' proprio per questo che non capisco e sono venuto di persona."

Ginny lo guardò allibita, Albus Silente era accorso da lei nel cuore della notte in vestaglia. Sbatté le palpebre, cosa stava succedendo?

"Signori Weasley, per favore andate a svegliare i professori McGrannit e Piton." disse il Preside verso Fred e George che si guardarono perplessi. In condizioni normali, Ginny sapeva che nessuno dei due sarebbe andato personalmente da Piton se non avessero avuto una punizione, ma i ragazzi non protestarono.

"Come ti senti, Ginevra?" chiese Silente osservando la ragazza.

"Bene, signore." rispose Ginny. "Cosa sta succedendo?" chiese perplessa.

"Ti avranno avvisato i tuoi fratelli dello stato in cui ti hanno trovata e è meglio tenere le cose sotto controllo. Temo che una parte di Tom Riddle possa essere rimasta dentro di te." disse Silente guardando la piccola che si metteva con difficoltà a sedere.

"Dentro di me, e come è possibile?" chiese sentendo il cuore che cominciava a battere più veloce.

"La magia non è di facile comprensione," rispose Silente con un sorriso. Ma questa volta non la confortò affatto, anzi. "Cosa stavi sognando?"

"Non lo so, signore." rispose Ginny sforzandosi ancora una volta di ricordare. "Non ne ho idea, non riesco a ricordare..." disse frustrata per ciò che le stava succedendo. L'espressione turbata e pensierosa del Preside la fecero agitare ancora di più.

"Dobbiamo aspettare Severus." disse appoggiandosi sullo schienale della sedia su cui si era seduto.

Il silenzio imbarazzante almeno per Ginny, che era caduto quando il Preside aveva pronunciato quella frase e si era messo a pensare, fu interrotto dopo poco. I due professori, entrambi in vestaglia entrarono a loro volta nell'infermeria.

"Abbiamo mandato a letto i signori Weasley," disse Minerva McGrannit con tono severo e secco. "Spero che non servissero ancora, Albus."

"Oh, no no..." rispose il Preside risvegliatosi dai suoi pensieri.

"Della loro punizione ne parleremo in un altro momento, immagino." disse con voce mielosa il professor Piton osservando il Preside con un mezzo sorriso.

"Credo che questo non sia nè il luogo, nè il momento adatto per discutere queste faccende, Severus" rispose con tono duro il professor Silente guardando da sopra i suoi occhiali a mezza luna l'insegnante che storse il naso quasi dispiaciuto.

"Cos'è successo?" li interruppe Minerva McGrannit osservando Ginny in modo altero ma preoccupato allo stesso tempo.

"Ha fatto un incubo," disse il Preside osservando attentamente Severus.

"Non le era stata data la Pozione?" chiese l'insegnante.

"Oh, certo che sì." disse il Preside.

"Cos'ha sognato?" chiese il professor Piton con tono più duro e distaccato di prima.

"Non se lo ricorda." rispose Silente osservando le reazioni dell'insegnante di Pozioni. "Minerva," disse poi improvvisamente verso l'altra insegnante. "Per favore, vai a chiamare i Signori Weasley, anzi, manda loro una lettera dicendogli che domattina mi recherò alla Tana."

"Certo, Albus." rispose la McGrannit uscendo dalla stanza.

"Cosa vuole che faccia, Preside?" chiese Piton nonappena la porta fu chiusa.

Ginny aveva osservato lo scambio di battute sentendosi completamente fuori luogo, anzi sentendosi come una malata di cui bisognava ancora scoprire la malattia. Di cosa stavano parlando? Cosa doveva farle Piton?

"Legimanzia, Severus." rispose Silente. "Ho bisogno di sapere cosa ha sognato Ginevra, è indispensabile. Se ci fosse in lei alcuna traccia di Tom Riddle..."

"Ho capito, Preside." lo interruppe Piton avanzando verso la ragazza.

"Cos'è la Legimanzia, professore?" chiese Ginny impaurita di fronte al suo insegnante di Pozioni.

"Non ti preoccupare, Ginevra." disse il Preside con un sorriso calmo e dolce. "Il professor Piton scoprirà quello che hai sognato e così sapremo di più sul perchè è successo." spiegò pacato. "Tu rilassati semplicemente."

Era del tutto inutile per Ginny cercare un modo per calmarsi. La situazione era così anomala e strana che sentiva di poter scoppiare da un momento all'altro. Il suo cuore sembrava un tamburo impazzito, le sue mani tremavano leggermente, un po' per l'incubo che sentiva ancora dentro di lei, un po' perchè non sapeva bene cosa Piton le avrebbe fatto. Le sue guance erano due chiazze rosse di puro imbarazzo, non solo aveva quasi fatto chiudere la scuola, ora svegliava pure gli insegnanti nel cuore della notte.

Ma d'un tratto non ebbe modo di pensare ad altro, perchè Piton le puntò la bacchetta contro, e fu allora che Ginny sentì il suo cuore frantumarsi come un cristallo gettato verso il suolo.

Con la sua solita voce melliflua l'insegnante disse "Legilimens"

In un primo momento non accadde nulla, tanto che Ginny si chiese se l'insegnante avesse scelto il giusto incantesimo, poi, le sue memorie cominciarono a fluire dentro di lei e le vide chiare davanti ai suoi occhi. In un primo momento andarono lentamente, con calma e fu così che poté riassaporare il suo primo volo, la sua prima caduta, ma poi si fecero veloci, fino a quando che non si fermarono improvvisamente. Non l'aveva mai visto questo ricordo, era sola, e c'era un uomo con lei nella Camera dei Segreti, un uomo che non aveva mai visto, se non una sola volta. Si ricordava il nome di quell'uomo, suo padre gliene aveva parlato molto. Com'è che era? Oh, sì. Lucius Malfoy.

Silente guardò la scena da lontano, aspettava impaziente che Severus gli comunicasse ciò che aveva visto. Avrebbe potuto compiere il lavoro personalmente, ma preferiva che lo facesse Piton perchè era più legato a quel mondo e sapeva che avrebbe subito riconosciuto se, in caso parte di Tom fosse rimasta in lei, sarebbe stato in grado di reimpossessarsi o meno della ragazza.

Improvvisamente Severus si alzò, interrompendo il contatto mentale che aveva stabilito con Ginny. Con calma e pacatezza guardò il proprio Preside soppesando le parole che avrebbe dovuto dirgli.

"Non c'è nessuna traccia di Riddle," spiegò con calma e pacatezza alzando lo sguardo verso Silente. Un sorriso soddisfatto solcò le labbra del Preside. "E' Lucius Malfoy che ha sognato." aggiunse preoccupato l'insegnante.

Gli occhi di Albus Silente si accesero in un attimo di illuminazione, prima di tornare normali. I due si guardarono a lungo prima di voltarsi verso Ginny.


End file.
